redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence
Prudence is one of Valerie's friends and one of many important characters in Red Riding Hood. Info She's strong-headed, accusive, protective and secretly harbors jealousy toward Valerie. Role in the film In the beginning of the film, she and many others find out that Lucie is killed by the Wolf and are devastated by it. She's later chatting with Suzette, Roxanne, Rose, Madame Lazar and Valerie where she they find out that Lucie was in love with Henry and followed him around and was out on a Wolf night, same night where she found out Valerie became engaged to Henry. Roxanne thought she was heartbroken, Rose thought she'd rather give herself to the Wolf to be killed than to lose Henry and Prudence thought that would be "romantic" leading to Suzette and Madame Lazar to "hush up and never think that". She later seen at the celebration wanting to dance with Father Auguste, who ignored her, but had to dance with Valerie because Peter was dancing with Rose. Then Henry started a fight with Peter,ending with Valerie stopping the fight, after that, Valerie went after Peter, and Prudence is later seen with Rose taking a look at each other, smiling and laughing, apparently thinking that Valerie and Peter would be romanticly involved. She later seen when Valerie's being offered as a human sacrifice to the Wolf where everyone says their last words. Prudence tells Valerie that Roxanne wants to beg forgiveness for she didn't mean to out Valerie as a witch, she was trying to free her brother and Valerie tells Prudence to tell Roxanne that she forgives her. Then Prudence says she always wanted to say that she always thought that Valerie was too pretty, too perfect and that she may have fooled everyone but she hasn't fooled Prudence. Prudence then says that "it will be all over now" and that she deserves what she will get, snickering and glaring at Valerie and leaves, leaving Valerie hurt,accused of being the Wolf by her best friend. Prudence later regrets what she says when she finds out that Valerie isn't the Wolf and the actual Wolf stands in front of everyone at the holy ground of the church telling Valerie to leave Daggerhorn with him and that everyone will be spared if she does. Everyone,including Prudence disagrees with Valerie's decision to leave and stand together as a united front to protect Valerie from the Wolf. Because morning approached fast,the Wolf was forced to leave Daggerhorn and retreat to the thorned forest leaving Valerie and everyone safe. Father Solomon disagrees otherwise saying the Wolf still lives,grabs Valerie by her hair and throws her, resulting in Valerie hitting her head on a wall and passing out on the ground. Prudence, Rose, Roxanne, Marguerite, and many residents of Daggerhorn protect Valerie while she regains conciousness while the Guard kills Father Solomon for revenge for his deceased brother. Family *Prudence's mother *Prudence's father Friends *Valerie *Peter *Henry Lazar *Lucie *Suzette *Cesaire *Adrian *Marguerite *Roxanne *Claude *Father Auguste Romance Like many girls in the village, she had developed a crush on Henry Lazar and was devastated to find out he was engaged to marry Valerie. However, at the celebration of the "wolf's death", she seemed to have developed an romantic interest in Father Auguste as she wanted to dance with him, which he didn't mind. Trivia *She developed a crush on Henry Lazar but gave up her feelings for him when she found out he was engaged to Valerie *She seemed to developed romantic feelings for Father Auguste as seen at the celebration of the "wolf's death" where she wanted to dance with him, which he didn't mind at all. *She's one of many characters who are accused of being the Wolf *She's one of few characters who accused Valerie of being the Wolf. *She's one of several characters who believed Valerie was a witch. Image Gallery Redridingkr01.jpg SS26.jpg Trailer1-07.jpg Trailer1-13.jpg SS37.jpg SS32.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lovers Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Red Riding Hood